1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a broadcast receiving apparatus and a memory managing method thereof, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiving apparatus which can provide a high speed response by adaptively allocating a memory, and a memory managing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A broadcast receiving apparatus, which is an apparatus for receiving a digital broadcast, converts a digital broadcast signal or an analog broadcast signal transmitted from a broadcasting station, and video and audio signals input from various external apparatuses, such as a video player, a digital versatile disk (DVD) player, and a Blue-ray disk player, into a transport stream (TS) signal, and displays the TS signal or transmits the TS signal to an external display apparatus. A representative example of such a broadcast receiving apparatus includes a digital television, an internet protocol television (IPTV) using video on demand (VOD), and a set-top box.
As broadcast receiving apparatuses have been rapidly developing, these apparatuses have reached a performance equivalent to that of a personal computer (PC). Thus, broadcast receiving apparatuses are able to provide numerous services, like PCs currently provide.
However, broadcast receiving apparatuses should utilize insufficient resource as efficiently as possible in contrast with the PC, and should protect its own unique function from other services. Considering this aspect of the broadcast receiving apparatus, applying services on the PC may result in a serious problem that affects security and stability.
In order to solve this problem, a recent broadcast receiving apparatus classifies services into a basic service such as a service provided by a digital TV and an additional service such as a service provided by a PC, and provides the classified services using different operating systems.
However, considering that the performance of an operating system depends on an amount of available memory, it is important to determine the size of each memory to be allocated to each operating system when a plurality of operating systems operate in a single hardware apparatus.
However, since the memories are allocated to the plurality of operating systems without considering priorities given to the operating systems in the related art, there is a problem that if ‘an operating system for providing an additional service’ uses much memory preferentially, ‘an operating system for providing a video service’ may malfunction.